You are My Destiny
by Lifina Irtania
Summary: Pierre, seorang Gourmet berbakat yang mengabdikan seluruh kecintaannya hanya pada masakan. Bagaimanakah jika dia bertemu dengan Chelsea seorang gadis petani yang selalu bisa membuatnya lupa akan kecintaannya pada masakan, tetapi disatu sisi Natalie, cucu dari kepala desa menaruh hati padanya tanpa sepengetahuannya? -Bersetting di Sunshine Island-


**Disclaimer :** **Harvest Moon © Developer : Marvelous Interactive**

 **Publisher :**

 **Marvelous Interactive (Japan)**

 **Natsume (North America)**

 **Nintendo Australia (Australia)**

 **Genre : Humor & Romance**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Pairing : PierrexChelsea**

 **Warning : Author pemula, Typo, ooc, alur kecepetan, mengandung spoiler HM SI dan IoH di chapter berikutnya, disarankan untuk pembaca berumur 15 tahun keatas, karena meskipun tidak ada lemon, akan ada adegan yang menjurus di chapter kedepannya.**

 **A/N : Fict ini terinspirasi dari fict berjudul Sweet Foraging karya digimonfan4ever101, jadi maaf kalau ada sedikit kemiripan di flashbacknya.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : First Meeting.

Chelsea membuka matanya, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, dua jam lebih dari biasanya ia terbangun. Ia terduduk di ranjang kasurnya sejenak dan mengusap kedua matanya sembari menguap, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan lelah yang masih berada di dalam dirinya.

"Huaaahhmm, sepertinya aku terlambat bangun lagi" Chelsea menghela napas dan menarik ulur tangannya keatas untuk merilekskan otot-otot punggungnya.

"Nnnggghhhh, lelah sekali, ini pasti karena kemarin aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menambang di Volcano Island!" Katanya menatap kosong kearah langit-langit rumahnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Chelsea adalah seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun yang terdampar di Sunshine Island bersama Taro dan keluarganya setahun yang lalu. Taro memintanya mengelola sebuah peternakan untuknya dikembangkan seorang diri, dengan kepercayaan bahwa sebuah peternakan yang sudah lama tak terurus itu dapat kembali seperti semula.

Dan peternakan itu dinamai 'Heaven Farm' oleh Chelsea yang berarti Surga Peternakan dengan harapan dalam waktu beberapa bulan ke depan, peternakan gersang yang sudah lama tak terawat itu bisa menjadi peternakan yang indah dan begitu hidup seperti sedia kala.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Chelsea mengambil bandana merah miliknya yang berada diatas meja dan mengikatnya di atas kepalanya, menutupi rambut cokelat bagian atasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke peternakan ayam dibelakang pekarangan tempat tinggalnya.

"Haaahhh" Desahnya saat mengambil beberapa makanan ayam untuk ditempatkan di tempat makan kelima ayamnya masing-masing. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengambil telur-telur ayam yang sebagian ia jual, atau ia berikan pada penduduk pulau yang menyukainya untuk mempererat persahabatannya kepada seluruh penduduk di pulau terpisah yang hanya dihubungkan dengan sebuah jembatan kayu panjang untuk menemui mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga pulau ini dulunya adalah satu, tapi karena gempa puluhan tahun yang lalu, membuat pulau itu terpisah belah menjadi beberapa bagian, dan beberapa ada juga yang tenggelam. Dan itu adalah tugasnya sebagai orang spesial yang dipilih langsung oleh Harvest Goddess untuk menyatukan kembali pulau-pulau tersebut dengan mengumpulkan Sunstone yang tersembunyi di pulau-pulau terpisah itu.

Setelah Chelsea selesai memberi makan ayam-ayamnya dan mengambil telur-telur mereka, ia kemudian pergi ke kandang hewannya, dimana kuda, kucing serta anjingnya berada disana. Ia memberi mereka makan, mengelusnya dan melatih mereka untuk festival hewan di bulan-bulan berikutnya.

Dan setelah itu ia ke kandang sapi tepat di sebelah kandang ayamnya. Sama seperti tadi, ia memberi makan dan menyikat sapi-sapinya dan dua ekor dombanya lalu memerah susu sapi dan mencukur bulu domba untuk dijadikannya benang wool kemudian dijualnya.

Itu sudah merupakan kegiatan sehari-harinya sejak ia tinggal di Sunshine Island. Bagaikan sebuah roda yang terus berputar, begitu berulang-ulang. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Hari ini ia merasa kurang enak badan, kepalanya berdenyut dan perutnya bergejolak.

#Kruuuuuukkkk#

Saat ia barusaja keluar dari kandang sapinya, perutnya berbunyi, menandakan ia lapar. Dan ia yang tadi merasa kurang enak badan kini mulai bersemangat.

"Akhirnyaaa! Waktunya makan siang!" Katanya berjalan cepat kearah jembatan penghubung didepan rumahnya yang menghubungkan antara peternakannya yang berada di Ranch Island dengan Verdure Island. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia merasa tubuhnnya melemas dan sedikit terhuyung, meskipun begitu ia tetap mencoba berdiri dengan benar, memegang sisi kiri pegangan jembatan untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap seimbang. Ia berjalan perlahan sembari memegangi kepalanya, peluh bercucuran dari wajahnya yang cantik itu. Entah kenapa berjalan diatas jembatan menuju ke Verdure Island itu terasa amat jauh baginya.

Tak lama kemudian yang terasa amat sangat lama baginya, ia tiba di Verdure Island. Ia berjalan lurus melewati rumah Taro, seorang kakek yang tinggal bersama anaknya, Felicia, beserta kedua cucunya, Natalie dan juga Elliot.

Lalu kemudian ia berbelok ke kiri melewati toko Chen, seorang pedagang yang memperjual belikan bahan-bahan makanan dan alat rumah tangga yang tinggal bersama anak laki-lakinya, Charlie.

"Ah…" Chelsea merasa lega saat ia melihat bangunan dengan tulisan 'Diner' diatas atapnya yang merupakan satu-satunya restoran yang berada di Verdure Island.

Barusaja ia akan masuk kesana, ia dikejutkan oleh suara keras dibelakangnya. Penasaran, ia berbalik ke belakang dan melihat sebuah bangunan berwarna ungu disana, yang entah kapan dibangunnya karena seingatnya tiga hari yang lalu bangunan itu masih berupa tanah kosong yang tak ada penghuninya. Tapi sekarang yang ia lihat adalah sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah berada tepat didepan restoran bernama 'Diner' itu.

Bukan itu saja yang membuatnya terkejut, tapi ia jauh lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat dua orang anak yang dikenalnya sedang menggedor-gedor rumah itu dan berteriak memaksa untuk masuk.

Anak itu adalah Eliza, seorang anak dari seorang tukang kayu bernama Gannon. seorang anak perempuan manis yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan pita merah diatas kepalanya. Sewaktu pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Eliza, ia tidak percaya kalau Eliza itu adalah anak dari tukang kayu yang berwajah menyeramkan itu, tapi ia mulai percaya saat mengetahui dari Gannon kalau wajah Eliza itu menurun dari ibunya yang sekarang entah dimana.

Dan di sebelah Eliza, ada Charlie, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai ikat kepala cokelat yang merupakan anak Chen, seorang penjual bahan-bahan makanan sekaligus alat-alat rumah tangga yang tokonya sempat dilewatinya sebelum sampai di 'Diner'. Charlie sama seperti Eliza, dia juga hanya memiliki seorang ayah saja.

"Buka pintunya, Pierre! Biarkan kami masuk!" Teriak Charlie sembari menggedor-gedor rumah itu dengan keras.

"Ayo bermain rumah-rumahan dengan kami!" Sambung Eliza yang berada tepat disamping Charlie, ikut menggedor pintu tersebut.

"Tidak mau! Aku sibuk! Bagaimana bisa kalian memaksaku untuk bermain rumah-rumahan dengan kalian?!" Teriak suara kekanakan dari seberang pintu.

"Kau kan bagian dari kami!" Charlie menyahut.

"Aku bukan bagian dari kalian! Dan aku tidak mau berpura-pura menjadi bayi!"

"Oh ayolah, mau sampai kapan kau berada di dalam?" Sambung Eliza.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, dan Eliza serta Charlie mulai memelankan gedoran mereka sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau" Kata Charlie dengan nada kecewa.

"Haah ini sudah kedua kalinya kan kita memintanya? Memang apa salahnya bermain bersama kita?" Eliza menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara lembut dari seorang wanita di belakang mereka membuat mereka berdua tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan, untuk menemukan seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat tua dengan mata sebiru langit malam, yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Chelsea/Nona" Kata mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chelsea sekali lagi pada kedua anak berumur 8 tahun di depannya, ia sudah mengenal mereka berdua semenjak setahun yang lalu di pulau ini tapi ia tidak pernah melihat mereka bersifat seperti ini, apalagi sampai menggedor-gedor rumah orang dan membuat keributan.

"Umm itu, kami…"

"Chelsea, tidak biasanya kau disini?" Eliza memotong perkataan Charlie, terlihat heran merlihat Chelsea yang jarang berada diluar peternakannya kini berada Verdure Island.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaan Eliza, Chelsea menghela napas lalu mencoba menjelaskan, ia tau kalau Eliza itu agak keras kepala, jadi anak itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Eliza.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mampir ke Diner, tapi melihat kalian berdua menggedor-gedor rumah ini dengan keras membuatku ingin tahu kenapa kalian melakukan itu, itu kurang sopan kalian tau?" Chelsea mencoba memberi pengarahan sekaligus nasehat, sehalus mungkin agar tak menyinggung kedua anak yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Ma-maaf nona, kami tak bermaksud untuk…"

"Dia tidak mau bermain lagi dengan kami setelah kami memintanya bermain rumah-rumahan dua hari yang lalu, maka dari itu kami datang ke rumahnya dan mencoba untuk memaksanya, tapi sepertinya kami gagal lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya" Eliza menghela napas berat frustasi, sedangkan Charlie yang berada di sampingnya kini menatap Eliza dengan tajam karena telah memotong perkataannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eliza, kau tak seharusnya memotong perkataan Charlie saat ia ingin berbicara, paling tidak bersabarlah sedikit." Kata Chelsea selembut mungkin, meskipun ia sedari tadi menahan sakit kepalanya.

"Ah, aku mengerti, maaf Chelsea, Charlie." Eliza menatap kearah Chelsea sebelum akhirnya memandang Charlie dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Hmph" Charlie membuang muka kesamping, ia masih merasa kesal.

"Charlie…" Chelsea memanggil nama anak berambut hitam tadi seolah mengisyaratkan untuknya memaafkan Eliza.

Charlie menghela napas berat pada akhirnya dan menatap kearah Eliza, sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak apa El, aku tidak marah kok" Katanya membuat Eliza mengangguk senang, mata hijau Eliza yang bagaikan batu emerald itu kini berbinar senang.

"Nah, kalau begitu bisa kalian ceritakan padaku tentang anak itu? Dan seingatku bukankah rumah ini masih belum ada tiga hari yang lalu?" Tanya Chelsea menerawang bangunan beratap ungu dengan simbol pisau dan garpu raksasa di bagian atapnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Charlie mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Rumah ini sudah dibangun oleh ayah Eliza, 2 hari yang lalu" lanjut Charlie menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja Chelsea tidak tahu, Charlie! Dia kan sibuk mengurus peternakannya selama beberapa hari ini, dan lagi ia mempunyai tugas untuk mengembalikan pulau-pulau yang tenggelam!" Sahut Eliza berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, benar juga." Jawab Charlie menganggukkan kepalanya, ia ingat kalau Taro pernah mengatakan bahwa Chelsea telah dipilih langsung oleh Harvest Goddess untuk mengembalikan beberapa pulau yang tenggelam di dasar laut, karena gempa puluhan tahun silam.

"Oh begitukah? Rupanya aku telah melewatkan banyak hal setelah beberapa hari tidak keluar dari peternakan!" Chelsea tertawa kecil. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak itu sehingga anak itu tidak ingin bermain lagi dengan kalian?" Chelsea bertanya melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan intens.

"Umm, saat dia pertama kali datang ke Verdure Island, ayah membangunkan rumah untuknya dan kami mengajaknya bermain rumah-rumahan…" Eliza menaruh jari telunjuknya kebawah dagunya, mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Awalnya dia baik-baik saja dan mau bermain dengan kami meskipun ia tahu kalau kami ingin bermain rumah-rumahan bersamanya" Charlie memangku dagunya, ikut berfikir.

"Tapi setelah kami memintanya untuk menjadi bayi, dia marah dan pergi begitu saja" Sambung Eliza meneruskan cerita Charlie.

Chelsea terdiam sejenak mendengar cerita mereka berdua, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Berapa umurnya?" Chelsea merasa bodoh. Seharusnya ia tau kalau Charlie dan Eliza pasti akan mengajak anak yang seumuran dengan mereka, tapi entah kenapa, pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kemungkinan besar sekitar 5 tahun" Charlie menjawab

"Yap pasti 5 tahun, dari wajahnya aku yakin itu!" Sambung Eliza

Chelsea menyamakan tingginya dengan mereka dan mengacak rambut mereka berdua dengan gemas.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua pulanglah, aku akan mencoba membujuknya! Besok kalian datanglah lagi kemari" Chelsea tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua.

Charlie dan Eliza saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Chelsea/Nona" Kata mereka kemudian berlari darisana.

Chelsea bersandar di tembok rumah itu, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, peluh terus bercucuran dari wajahnya ke lehernya, dan nafasnya semakin lama semakin memburu, ia merasa sangat pusing. Sakit kepala yang tadi berusaha ia tahan di depan Charlie dan Eliza kini semakin menjadi. Dan ia yakin ia bisa jatuh kapan saja kalau saja ia tidak bersandar di tembok putih di dekat jendela berwarna cokelat di rumah beratap ungu tersebut.

Melihat jendela yang terbuka di rumah berwarna putih dengan atap ungu tersebut, matanya terbuka setengah, dan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi kepalanya dengan erat, kini berada di samping pinggangnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan kearah jendela yang cukup besar itu, yang ia yakin bisa memasukinya dengan mudah. Saat ia mengintip kedalam jendela yang terbuka itu, ia melihat sebuah dapur yang begitu besar, mengalahkan dapur yang berada di rumahnya, bahkan dapur disini 4 kali lebih besar daripada miliknya. Bumbu-bumbu dapur dan peralatan memasak tertata rapih, dan aroma masakan lezat tercium darisana.

Sesaat ia mengagumi keindahan dapur tersebut, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut keemasan dengan topi sulap tinggi berwarna ungu serta baju jasnya yang juga berwarna ungu selutut, kini tengah membelakanginya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu dari belakang, tapi ia bisa melihat kalau anak itu sekarang sedang memutar pisau dengan lihai dan memotong-motong daging yang beralaskan kayu dibawahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tunggu dulu…

'PISAU?!' Mata Chelsea kini terbuka lebar, dan mulutnya menganga. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, ia memanjat jendela cokelat tersebut dan melompat masuk kedalam, lalu berlari kearah anak yang ia fikir sedang bermain-main dengan pisau tersebut.

#Greb# Chelsea memegang pergelangan tangan anak itu, membuat anak itu berhenti memutar pisau di tangannya, dan menoleh kearah Chelsea yang menatapnya panik.

"Apa-apaan in…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini berbahaya kan?! Bagaimana bisa kau bermain-main dengan pisau sebesar ini?! Kau itu masih anak-anak!" Chelsea berteriak membentak anak laki-laki itu, tangannya semakin erat memegangi pergelangan tangan anak laki-laki itu, bahkan ia tidak peduli kalau ia telah memotong perkataan anak berambut emas itu tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

Anak berambut keemasan tersebut wajahnya kini memerah, bukan, bukan karena malu atau apa, tapi karena marah dengan apa yang barusaja dikatakan gadis berambut cokelat didepannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu nona! Untuk kau ketahui saja, aku ini seorang Gourmet terhebat di dunia!" Teriaknya menatap tajam orang yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh ya? Lalu berapa umurmu? 5 tahun?" Ejek Chelsea tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hei! Asal kau tau saja! Aku mungkin lebih pendek darimu! Tapi aku sudah 22 tahun!" Sahutnya semakin kesal.

"Eh?" Chelsea mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya mendengar perkataannya, ia berfikir apakah ini benar ataukah ini adalah halusinasi yang ditimbulkan oleh kepalanya yang sakit ini.

"Kau mendengarku." Kata anak itu #ralat# kata laki-laki itu masih menatap tajam pada Chelsea.

Chelsea ingin menanggapi pernyataan laki-laki berambut emas didepannya, tapi sebelum ia dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya, pandangannya mengabur, dan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu, kini berada diatas kepalanya, memegang erat kepalanya yang terus berdenyut menyiksanya.

Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, tubuhnya melemas, hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum pandangannya benar-benar gelap adalah tatapan tidak percaya dari laki-laki di depannya.

#BRUUUKKK#

"H-Hei kau!" Laki-laki berwajah baby face itu buru-buru meletakkan pisaunya lalu bersimpuh di lantai tepat di samping gadis itu, matanya melebar melihat gadis yang barusaja ambruk tepat didepannya. Pelan namun pasti, laki-laki tersebut menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu, mencoba untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu tidak benar-benar pingsan. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah saat ia menyentuh tubuh gadis itu yang benar-benar panas dengan peluh yang terus menetes dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Teriak Pierre merasa panik.

Pierre menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar ia bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

"Ba-baiklah, pertama-tama aku harus memindahkannya" Kata Pierre yang kini mencoba melepaskan tas yang dipakai gadis itu.

Menghela napas pada akhirnya ia mengalungkan tangan kiri gadis itu ke leher bagian belakangnya dan ia pun menyisipkan kedua tangannya di punggung dan lekukan kaki gadis itu, mengangkatnya perlahan dan menggendongnya ala 'Bridal Style' ke kasurnya yang tepat berada disamping dapurnya. Gadis itu tidak seberat yang ia bayangkan jadi ia dengan mudah dapat memindahkannya.

Saat ia tiba tepat disamping ranjangnya, ia melepaskan sepatu boots merah yang dipakai gadis itu. Lalu membaringkannya pelan-pelan diatas tempat tidurnya seolah-olah gadis itu adalah benda rapuh yang mudah pecah. Ketika ia membaringkan gadis itu, ia tak menyadari kalau ia membungkuk terlalu rendah sehingga kini wajahnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajah gadis berambut cokelat itu, dan bibirnya hanya berjarak 5 cm dari bibir gadis itu, membuat pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu merah dan langsung kembali ke posisi semula.

'A-Apa yang kufikirkan?' Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik kembali pada gadis itu. Dia berambut cokelat tua dengan bandana merah yang terikat di kepalanya, memakai celana jeans pendek yang hanya mencapai pahanya saja, sehingga mengekspos kaki bagian betisnya yang begitu ramping.

Ia melihat kulitnya yang putih mulus, serta kedua mata biru tuanya yang seperti langit malam kini tertutup dibalik kelopak matanya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibir ranumnya yang merah menggoda seperti buah cherry, lehernya yang jenjang dan #STOP#

'Apa yang kau fikirkan Pierre! Ini tidak seperti dirimu saja!' Teriak laki-laki berwajah Baby Face yang ternyata bernama Pierre itu didalam hatinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Yah dia kan laki-laki dewasa, meski ia pendek dan berwajah seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, tapi wajar kan kalau ia berfikir begitu? #AuthorDigeplak#

Pierre mengangkat topinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memakainya lagi diatas kepalanya, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia seorang juru masak sekaligus pencicip masakan, bukan seorang dokter, begitu fikirnya. Tapi perlahan namun pasti tangannya menyentuh dahi gadis itu dan tanpa sadar, tangannya melepaskan bandana merah yang menutupi rambut bagian atas gadis itu, membuat wajah gadis itu kini terekspos sempurna.

#Deg#

Ia membeku sesaat, jantungnya terasa seakan berhenti berdetak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajah yang halus tanpa cacat dengan poni basah yang terlihat begitu lembut bagaikan kain sutra kini terjatuh di sisi samping bantal yang berada dibawah kepalanya.

Ia ingin menyentuhnya, tapi sebelum tangannya sempat mengenai rambut cokelat gadis itu, ia terhenti.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu!" Katanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu beranjak darisana.

Pierre berjalan kearah dapurnya, ia mengambil sebuah baskom kecil yang berada di atas rak kabinetnya dan mengisinya dengan air kran wastafel disamping kompornya, ia mengisinya setengah dari besar baskom itu lalu menambahkannya dengan sedikit air panas sehingga air tersebut menjadi hangat, ia pernah dengar kalau air hangat lebih bagus untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh seseorang dibandingkan dengan air yang dingin.

Kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan menaruh sebaskom air tersebut di meja di samping ranjangnya, Pierre mencelupkan kain tipis yang diambilnya dari laci mejanya kedalam air baskom yang disiapkannya lalu diperasnya kain tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia tempelkan kain tipis tersebut diatas dahi gadis itu.

Pierre menatap wajah gadis itu sejenak, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda. Ia tidak ingin menunggui gadis itu untuk terbangun, diluar kenyataan bahwa ia merasa tak bosan sedikitpun saat ia menatap wajah rupawan gadis itu yang bagaikan malaikat.

Saat ia melanjutkan kegiatan memotongnya, ia berfikir mungkin akan ada baiknya kalau ia sekalian saja membuatkan masakan untuk gadis itu, disamping itu mungkin bisa menguji resep masakannya yang baru, karena dengan pendapat seseorang akan masakannya, ia bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Ia mengambil beberapa bahan di kulkas seperti daging, bawang, tomat, wortel dan sayur-sayuran lainnya untuk dibuatnya menjadi sup miso. Ia memotong dan meraciknya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa, menimbulkan bunyi "taktaktak" antara pisau dan alas kayu yang berbenturan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terkagum-kagum pada kelihaiannya dalam memasak.

Setelah ia memotong semuanya, ia mencampurkannya dengan bumbu rempah-rempah yang diraciknya lalu memasukan semuanya kedalam panci berisi air yang sudah mendidih, dan mengaduknya secara perlahan.

Merasa cukup, ia mengambil sendok kecil didekatnya dan mencicipi kuah supnya sedikit, memastikan kalau semuanya sudah 'pas' di lidahnya.

"Tidak buruk" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sesaat setelah ia mencicipi kaldu sup yang dibuatnya.

Ia mematikan kompornya kemudian menyiduknya dengan sendok sayur dan menuangkannya sedikit semi sedikit kedalam mangkuk yang sudah disiapkannya. Sembari menatap kepulan asap yang berasal dari sup miso yang dibuatnya, ia teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat ia tiba di Verdure Island.

FLASHBACK :

Pierre tiba di Verdure Island, kota yang dikabarkan penuh dengan bahan masakan yang tidak dapat ditemuinya di kota-kota lain. Rambut emasnya yang sedikit berantakan, menari lembut terkena hembusan angin, membuat wajah imutnya menjadi semakin menggemaskan.

Ia menapakkan kakinya ke pulau itu, melihat dengan kagum pemandangan didepannya. Sejauh ia memandang, ia melihat terdapat banyak bangunan sederhana yang terlihat elegan dan bermacam-macam tanaman sayur-sayuran yang terlihat segar.

"Waaahhhhh!" Kagumnya tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang barusaja mendapat permen. Saat ia sedang mengagumi pemandangan tersebut, terlihat seorang kakek botak yang berjalan dengan tongkat, mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Jadi kau seorang Gourmet yang akan tinggal di pulau ini?" Tanya kakek itu membuat Pierre tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Be-benar, Namaku Pierre!" Ia cepat-cepat membungkuk dan memegangi topi ungunya, bersikap seramah dan sesopan mungkin pada penduduk disana.

"Oho! Aku Taro, tetua di pulau ini, akulah yang akan mengantarmu menemui Ganon untuk membangunkan rumah untukmu" Kakek yang bernama Taro itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ka-kalau begitu mohon bantuannya!" Seru Pierre dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah rumah Ganon di Sprout Island, yang terhubung dengan jembatan di Verdure Island. Saat mereka berdua berjalan, Pierre melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang di sekitar Verdure Island menuju ke Sprout Island, tidak terlalu ramai ataupun sepi. Suasananya begitu damai dan terasa lengkap saat terlihat banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dan burung-burung berkicauan yang membuat suasana pulau itu menjadi semakin indah.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Gannon, Taro mengetuk pintu dan muncullah seseorang dengan badan besar seperti gorilla dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, membuat Pierre melongo dengan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

"Hey! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Gannon bertanya langsung pada Pierre yang tepat berada disamping Taro.

"Ah! Uumm, aku…" Pierre terlalu shock untuk bicara pada seseorang didepannya yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu.

Melihat Pierre yang tegang dan gugup, Taro pun akhirnya yang mencoba bicara.

"Dia seorang Gourmet yang akan tinggal di Verdure Island mulai hari ini, bisakah kau bangunkan tempat tinggal untuknya, Gannon?" Tanya Taro membuat Pierre disampingnya sedikit bernafas lega.

"Oh, jadi kau seorang Gourmet yang akan tinggal disini? Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku Gannon, tukang kayu disini! Kau bisa memintaku untuk membangun apapun dalam waktu singkat!" Gannon menyalami tangan kecil Pierre yang sedikit gemetar dan basah.

"A-aku Pierre!" Balasnya dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita carikan tempat yang bagus untuk tempat tinggalmu!" Gannon merangkul Pierre dan membawanya pergi darisana, tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Gannon meminta izin pada Taro.

"Serahkan dia padaku, Taro." Katanya lalu menyeret Pierre yang segan untuk pergi darisana.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan dia padamu" Balas Taro memberi izin, kemudian ia juga ikut pergi berlawanan arah dari mereka.

~Lyn~

"M-Mungkin disekitar sini" Pierre menunjuk tanah kosong didepan restoran bernama 'Diner' yang berada di Verdure Island.

"Kalau begitu akan kubangunkan rumah yang bagus untukmu disini! Kau tunggulah di 'Diner' atau 'Café' yang berada di Sprout Island, ini akan selesai nanti sore" Kata Gannon tertawa lebar.

"O-Oke" Balas Pierre yang sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi pada orang besar itu.

Ia berjalan sendirian kearah pantai di Sprout Island. Masih 8 jam sebelum kapal pengangkut barangnya datang ke Verdure Island, jadi ia masih punya banyak waktu luang yang bisa ia lakukan seharian ini.

Saat ia menikmati angin segar di pinggiran pantai yang banyak terumbu karangnya, ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang agak jauh di belakangnya membuatnya berbalik dan melihat kearah seseorang disana.

"Hei kau!" Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan kulit gelap yang memakai bandana ungu di kepalanya menghampirinya.

"A-Aku?!" Tanya Pierre balik, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan laki-laki berambut cokelat tadi mengangguk dan mendekat kearah Pierre.

"Apakah kau orang baru yang dikabarkan akan tinggal di pulau ini?"

Pierre mengangguk

"Keren! Namaku Denny! Salam kenal!" Laki-laki bernama Denny itu kini mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Pierre." Kata Pierre sambil menerima uluran tangan Denny.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Pierre!" Denny menggerakkan tangan mereka keatas dan kebawah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Denny." Balas Pierre menatap tangan mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana orang tuamu?" Denny melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Pierre dan menatap ke sekeliling.

#TWITCH#

"A-Apa?!" Pierre terkejut dengan pertanyaan Denny. Belum lama ia berada di Sunshine Island, ia sudah dipertanyai dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Yah, kau kan masih kecil, tidak mungkin kan kalau kau datang kesini sendirian tanpa orang tuamu?" Denny menepuk-nepuk topi yang dipakai Pierre.

#TwitchTwitch#

Pierre sudah tidak tahan lagi, kumpulan perempatan mulai muncul diatas kepalanya.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

"?!" Denny terkejut tidak percaya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Pierre menghela napas dan merogoh saku didalam kemeja ungu panjangnya yang dipakainya lalu mengambil kartu identitasnya dan menunjukkannya tepat didepan wajah Denny.

Name : Pierre

Age : 22 Years old

Occupation : The Gourmet Chef

"…" Denny terdiam seribu bahasa, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sedangkan Pierre hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan terus menatap Denny.

"Sudah?" Tanya Pierre yang sekarang menjauhkan kartu identitasnya dari Denny lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jasnya kembali.

"Ja-jadi kau…"

"Aku bukan anak kecil pastinya" Sahut Pierre seolah-olah ia menjawab pertanyaan Denny.

"Kau seorang Gourmet?!" Denny menunjuk Pierre gelagapan.

"Huh? Te-Tentu saja aku ini Gourmet! Kau fikir aku ini apa?" Pierre balik bertanya, ia bingung, apakah dari pakaiannya ia tidak terlihat seperti Gourmet tapi seperti anak kecil yang tersesat? Begitu fikirnya.

"Ma-Maafkan atas kelancanganku" Denny berkata sembari membungkuk sesaat, pipinya memerah, ia merasa malu atas kesalahannya, hampir saja ia mengira kalau laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun itu adalah seorang anak hilang.

"Tidak apa, banyak yang mengiraku begitu saat aku berkeliling pulau untuk mencari bahan-bahan masakan" Jawab Pierre memainkan jarinya dan mengerucutkan bibinya, membuatnya tampak sangat imut.

"Ahahaha kalau begitu selamat datang di Sunshine Island! Kuharap kau akan menyukainya"

"Te-Terimakasih…"

Barusaja mereka mengobrol, seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan mendekati mereka.

"Hey Denny! Dia siapa?" Anak Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan ikat kepala cokelat itu bertanya, dia adalah Charlie, ia mengamati Pierre yang berada di sebelah Denny.

"Umm Dia…"

"Ah aku tau! Dia pasti anak baru yang barusaja pindah kemari kan?" Eliza menyahut dengan antusias, matanya berbinar senang.

"Aaa yap!" Jawab Denny sekenanya.

"Horeeeeeeee! Akhirnya aku dan Charlie mendapat teman baru!"

"Tapi dia terlalu tua" Denny tertawa kecil melihat kehebohan kedua anak didepannya, terutama Eliza.

"Dia tidak tua seperti kau! Dia muda seperti kami!" Eliza berkacak pinggang dan mengembungkan pipinya, tapi sebelum Denny sempat membalas perkataannya, Eliza dan Charlie sudah menggandeng tangan Pierre dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Ayo kita bermain rumah-rumahan!" Pinta Charlie, masih menggandeng tangan kiri Pierre dan mengajaknya ke pantai. Sedangkan Pierre yang ditarik oleh kedua bocah itu hanya menurut saja karena ia tidak memiliki hal lain yang harus dilakukannya, disamping rumahnya masih dibangun, jadi ia fikir mungkin tidak apa-apa jika menemani anak-anak itu bermain sebentar.

"Oke kita sudah sampai!" Charlie berkata sembari melepas tangan Pierre saat mereka sudah sampai di tepi pantai Verdure Island.

"Sekarang ayo kita berkenalan, Namaku Eliza!" Eliza tersenyum manis dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"Aku Charlie!" Charlie menyahut dengan semangat.

"Aku Pierre" Pierre berkata sembari menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya, ia agak gugup berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, meskipun mereka hanya anak anak.

"Baiklah Pierre, ayo kita bermain rumah-rumahan!"

"Aku dan Eliza jadi orang tuanya dan kau jadi bayinya!"

"…" Pierre terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Jadi ceritanya, Charlie adalah seorang pedagang yang menikah dengan artis cantik" Eliza menyibak rambut pirangnya, bersikap seolah-olah seperti seorang model.

"…Lalu memiliki anak bernama Pie-chan yang masih berumur beberapa bulan" Lanjut Eliza menunjuk Pierre.

"…" Pierre masih terdiam, ekspresinya datar dan sulit untuk dibaca.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa! Kau hanya tinggal berbaring di pasir sebelah sana dan bersikap seperti bayi, mudah kan?" Charlie menunjuk kearah pasir pantai tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"…" Pierre tetap terdiam.

"Jadi, ayo kita main" Ajak Eliza dengan senyum manisnya.

"Halo Pierre…" Charlie mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pokerface Pierre.

"…"

"?" Melihat Pierre yang sedari tadi terdiam membuat Eliza dan Charlie saling bertatap muka.

"…AKU BUKAN BAYI!" Pierre berteriak lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Nngghh" Suara desahan seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya, ia segera mengambil mangkuk berisi sup miso tersebut dan berjalan kearah ranjangnya untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang barusaja membuka matanya.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" Tanya Chelsea memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pening sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, kain putih yang berada di dahinya, kini terjatuh disampingnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berjas ungu dan memakai topi sulap ungu yang aneh sembari mendekatinya.

"Kau…" Chelsea menunjuknya dengan tatapan mata yang masih terbuka setengah, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"K-Kau tidak ingat padaku?" Pierre bertanya dengan mata melebar sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan panik, matanya terus menatap gadis itu, memastikan bahwa keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Melihat laki-laki itu sekali lagi, Chelsea membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"Ah aku ingat! Kau anak yang bermain pisau tadi kan?" Teriak Chelsea menunjuk-nunjuk Pierre yang cuma bisa melongo melihatnya.

"AKU SUDAH 22 TAHUN!"

"Eh?" Chelsea menghentikan tunjukkannya dan menatap Pierre kebingungan, ia semakin tidak mengerti. Ia berfikir, apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga ia bisa berhalusinasi kalau anak kecil di depannya itu bicara kalau dia sudah berumur 22 tahun.

Melihat Chelsea yang menatapnya kebingungan, Pierre menepuk dahinya frustasi dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang sup.

"Sudahlah lupakan, ini makanlah, ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" Pierre menyodorkan sup Miso pada Chelsea yang diterima Chelsea dengan semakin bingung.

"Ini, kau yang membuatnya?!" Chelsea menatap horror pada sup yang dipegangnya, tidak mungkin kalau seorang anak kecil bisa membuat makanan apalagi sup panas seperti ini.

"T-Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya, kau masih meragukanku?" Pierre mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu kalau sifatmu saja seperti anak-anak begitu?" Chelsea menyipitkan matanya, mengacuhkan sup yang dipegangnya dan terus menatap Pierre curiga.

Belum sempat Pierre membalas perkataan Chelsea, terdengar pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut pink dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, masuk kedalam.

"Apa aku mengganggu Pierre? Aku sudah mencoba mengetuk 3 kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi aku masuk saja, karena ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu" Laki-laki itu mendekat kearah Pierre dengan membawa sebuah gulungan dengan pita emas di tangannya.

"E-Elliot?!" Chelsea yang tertutupi oleh tubuh Pierre terkejut, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kakak sahabatnya di tempat ini di situasi seperti ini.

"Oh Chelsea! Aku tidak melihatmu disini… Tunggu?! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas tempat tidur Pierre!?" Elliot terkejut menatap Chelsea dengan bandananya yang terlepas, keringat membanjiri tubuh gadis itu dan kerah bajunya sedikit terbuka, menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus.

Elliot langsung menatap horror pada Pierre di depannya sekaligus memberikan death glare untuk pria berwajah baby face tersebut.

"H-Hey! Ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan El! Gadis itu pingsan di rumahku dan aku tidak mungkin membaringkannya di lantai kan? Jadi aku menempatkannya di tempat tidurku" Pierre gelagapan saat ia melihat Elliot yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"O-Oh! Begitukah? Maaf karena telah berfikir buruk tentangmu Pierre!" Elliot tertawa kecil tetapi Pierre tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan raut kekesalannya.

"Jadi benar kau berfikiran kalau aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis itu begitu?" Pierre menggembungkan pipinya sambil berkacak pinggang, hal yang selalu dilakukannya ketika ia sedang kesal pada seseorang.

"Ahaha bukan begitu… Tunggu? Gadis itu? Jadi kau belum mengenalnya?"

"Aku barusaja bertemu dengannya satu jam yang lalu dan dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenalnya, sebelum aku tau namanya waktu kau kemari tentunya" Pierre masih menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memperkenalkan kalian…" Elliot tersenyum menatap Pierre yang berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya yang ditempati Chelsea.

"Pierre, mungkin kau belum pernah melihatnya bahkan semenjak pertama kali kau datang di Sunshine Island, tapi meski begitu dia adalah seorang petani sekaligus peternak yang handal, dan berkat dialah, pulau-pulau Sunshine Island yang telah lama tenggelam bisa muncul ke permukaan. Dia adalah Chelsea, umur 19 tahun dan sudah tinggal di Ranch Island selama setahun ini" Elliot menatap kearah Pierre yang terkagum-kagum menatap Chelsea. Elliot kemudian melihat kearah Chelsea dan menunjuk pada Pierre.

"…Dan Chelsea, laki-laki yang menolongmu ini adalah Pierre, jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya, meskipun dia terlihat seperti anak-anak, tetapi dia sudah berumur 22 tahun, tidak hanya itu dia adalah seorang Gourmet Chef muda terhebat di generasinya, dia datang kemari untuk mencari bahan-bahan segar sekaligus mempertajam kemampuannya"

Pierre menatap tajam kearah Chelsea seolah mengatakan 'Apa kubilang, kau masih meragukanku?'

Chelsea cengo mendengarnya.

"Yah itu saja, oh benar juga, ini untukmu Pierre. Kakek menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu" Elliot menyerahkan gulungan dengan pita emas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Apa ini?" Pierre membuka pita gulungan itu dengan terheran-heran

"Oh itu, itu adalah undangan resmi untukmu menjadi seorang juri dalam kontes memasak tanggal 13 Summer minggu depan" Elliot tersenyum dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Oh Tentu saja aku mau! Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa menjadi seorang juri dalam kontes memasak! Akan kukeluarkan semua keahlianku saat aku menjadi Gourmet!" Sahut Pierre dengan bersemangat.

"Hahaha itu bagus! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Chels, Pierr!"

"Tu-tunggu El!" Chelsea mencoba memanggil Elliot tetapi Elliot sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

"U-uh…" Chelsea menatap Pierre takut-takut, ia merasa tak enak sewaktu mengetahui umur Pierre sebenarnya dari Elliot, sedangkan orang yang ditatap Chelsea, kini menatapnya dengan mata besar bulatnya dengan intens.

"Hmph, apa kau masih meragukanku?" Pierre menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena mainannya disembunyikan.

"Ti-tidak, ma-maaf telah salah menilaimu…" Chelsea berkata dengan gugup, ia merasa takut sekaligus malu karena telah melakukan kesalahan.

Pierre membuka matanya setengah, ia merasa keterlaluan kepada seseorang yang barusaja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu dalam kondisi kurang baik. Menghela napas pada akhirnya, ia meraih mangkuk supnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kau belum memakan ini sedari tadi kan? cobalah, ini aman, aku menjaminnya" Pierre menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup itu pada Chelsea yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Ah, terimakasih" Balas Chelsea mengambil sup itu dari tangan Pierre yang sekarang duduk di kursi yang berada di pinggir kasur yang ditempati Chelsea.

Chelsea memandang sup itu cukup lama, sup yang masih mengepulkan asap itu memiliki aroma yang khas yang tidak biasa, didalamnya terlihat ada berbagai macam sayuran dan potongan daging, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti ingin cepat merasakannya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chelsea mengambil sendok yang berada di dalam mangkuk itu lalu mencicipi kuahnya.

#Sluurppp# Mata Chelsea melebar.

"Waahh! ini lezat sekali! Tidak heran kau seorang Gourmet!" Chelsea berseru sewaktu ia mencicipi kuah dari sup miso tersebut, kaldunya terasa begitu gurih dan pas di lidahnya, membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat dan nyaman secara bersamaan.

"Terimakasih" Balas Pierre memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Ia sudah biasa dipuji seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat Chelsea yang memujinya.

Chelsea menyendok sup itu lagi, kali ini dengan potongan daging dan sayur diatasnya, sewaktu ia memakannya, ia merasakan tekstur daging yang begitu empuk dan sayur yang begitu lembut meleleh di lidahnya, benar-benar masakan yang luar biasa lezat. Ia terus menyendok dan menyendoknya lagi, begitu berulang-ulang dan tanpa ia sadari, mangkuk itu sudah kosong.

Dengan setengah kecewa, ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur single bed milik Pierre tepat disamping baskom yang masih berisi air tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku?" Pierre bertanya, saat melihat Chelsea sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

Chelsea terdiam sejenak, menatap heran kearah mata Pierre. Saat ia menatap mata itu ia baru menyadari kalau mata itu berwarna ungu mengkilap bagaikan permata amethyst, tampak begitu indah dan bersinar. Ia baru mengetahuinya saat ini karena tadi ia terlalu panik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Seingatku aku mengunci pintu di rumahku" Kata Pierre lagi membuat Chelsea tersentak dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata ungu Amethystnya lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Pierre yang ditujukkan padanya.

"Aku melihat jendelamu terbuka, dan saat melihatmu bermain-main dengan pisau, tanpa fikir panjang aku masuk kedalam rumahmu melalui jendela, itu saja." Jawab Chelsea sekenanya.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan pisau! Aku memasak!" Pierre berseru dan menegaskan kata-katanya, membuat Chelsea Sweatdrop.

Pierre berdehem sebentar lalu mulai bicara kembali.

"Daripada itu kenapa kau bisa pingsan, Chelsea?" Pierre bertanya, kali ini dengan memanggil namanya langsung, membuat Chelsea mengangkat kepalanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku terlalu memaksakan diri menambang di Volcano Island kemarin" Chelsea menatap kearah lantai, entah kenapa lantai tampak sangat menarik baginya.

"Apa kau makan pagi waktu itu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan makan pagi."

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang?"

"Uhm, aku…" Chelsea memalingkan wajahnya membuat Pierre tau kalau Chelsea tidak makan siang waktu itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melewatkan makan siang, aku bukan dokter, tapi siapapun tau kalau melewatkan makan siang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"A-aku juga tau itu!" Sahut Chelsea memalingkan wajahnya, malu tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Lantas?" Tanya Pierre kembali membuat Chelsea bertambah bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ah, Sudah hampir malam aku harus pulang!" Chelsea bergegas beranjak dari kasur berukuran single bed milik Pierre, mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatu bootsnya dengan segera pergi darisana. Sebenarnya ia mengatakan itu hanya karena ia tidak ingin dipertanyai lebih jauh oleh pria berwajah baby face tersebut.

Sedangkan Pierre yang melihat Chelsea berlari kearah pintunya, tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Saat Chelsea memegang kenop pintu rumah Pierre, ia menoleh sejenak pada laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Hey… Pierre" Panggilnya membuat laki-laki di belakangnya menatapnya dengan mata amethystnya, dan menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya…" Kata Chelsea dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kenop pintu itu dan pergi darisana, meninggalkan Pierre yang mematung menatap kepergiannya.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

O-oke! Lyn tau kalau pairing ini sangat jarang di fanfiction. Dalam bahasa Indonesia bahkan tidak ada sama sekali, tapi Lyn sangat menyukai pairing ini, menurut Lyn sifat Pierre itu agak unik dan menarik, diluar kenyataan kalau dia itu cowok terpendek sekaligus terchildish di game Harvest Moon Sunshine Island. Tapi Lyn suka banget sama dia, jadi Lyn rasa mungkin itu sudah cukup memberi alasan kenapa Lyn membuat Fict ini... ^_^

Tolong maklumi pada penulisan Lyn yang EYD nya tidak tepat dan typonya yang bertebaran, juga deskripsinya yang masih belum bagus. Lyn terima kritik kok soal penulisan Lyn. XD

Flame? boleh asal jangan sama pairingnya aja dan beri alasan yang jelas. Lyn terima kritik dan masukan lewat review ataupun PM. Jadi sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! XD #BungkukBungkuk#


End file.
